Yellow Fireworks
Basic Information Yellow Fireworks are Premium items that can be crafted, placed, can optionally be wired and will display a yellowish-white firework show high up in the sky when activated. How to obtain When buying the Fireworks Bundle in the Store, you'll receive the crafting recipes for Blue Fireworks, Red Fireworks and Yellow Fireworks plus 99 already crafted Fireworks of each color. Yellow Fireworks cannot be found in any Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any Creatures. They can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Fireworks Bundle. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Yellow Firework can only be unlocked by buying the Fireworks Bundle in the Store for Coins. It cannot be obtained in any other way. How to craft To craft 4 Yellow Fireworks at a time in your Crafting Menu, you will need: * 1 Twine, made from Vines in a Processor * 2 Wood Slabs that can be made of most types of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2x Gunpowder that can be made from Coal in a Processor, or can be looted or pet-harvested from Hot Feet or Keepas of any kind, or can be found in most randomly spawning Treasure Chests except for Obsidian Treasure Chests * 2x Yellow Pigment made of Yellow Flowers from Cragwood trees in a Processor or found in randomly spawning Obsidian Treasure Chests How to use Yellow Fireworks can be placed, but only upright and cannot be rotated. Even during the times that Fireworks was still rotatable in the past, it would still only display their Fireworks show high up in the sky, they wouldn't "shoot" sideways nor downwards. Fireworks cannot be set off by Explosives, by fire, nor by using a "fuse" (like made from highly flammable Tar or Shredded Leaves). Fireworks does not emit heat nor fire, so it cannot set flammable materials or blocks on fire. It also does not illuminate its surrounding and cannot serve as a luminary. Because of their animated effects being displayed in the sky, Fireworks cannot be rotated, neither sideways nor downwards. On the other hand, they can be placed underneath blocks and when they go off, they will "shoot" through the blocks above them and will then display the Firework in the sky like usual. Even if you place Firework on the ground, climb a ladder up to the highest altitude in the world that your player character can reach and then use an activation device to start the firework, you will still see the Firework being displayed up above your character's head, not somewhere below. Fireworks can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers and the like where it cannot be activated. How to wire Fireworks Fireworks can only serve as receivers and will immediately be displayed when using devices (even from a great distance) to activate it. Once activated, Fireworks cannot be deactivated again. To wire Fireworks, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Fireworks that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Fireworks if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Please note that any Fireworks in Creativerse will start to go off immediately when it is wired to an already activated activation device. Fireworks cannot be "locked", and their interactivity cannot be toggled nor defined with permission settings, so you cannot set Fireworks to specific permission ranks. Category:Crafted Category:Store Category:Explosives Category:Fireworks Category:Premium Category:Wireable Category:Fireworks Bundle